


kiss me better

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pairings, Romance, Season 2, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After his fight with a crooked prison guard, Katsumoto sees a different side to Noelani.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Gordon Katsumoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	kiss me better

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep to 2.08   
> For one million words A-Z challenge, D is for doctor

“Oh my god, Gordon!” 

It wasn’t the first time that Katsumoto had heard those words from Noelani’s lips. It was, however, the first time he’d heard them in that context: concern, if not outright shock, rather than pleasure. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” he told her as she all but pulled him inside, her fingers already reaching up to touch the bruising on the side of his face. 

“What happened?” She tilted his head to the side, all the better to see his injury, her frown deepening at whatever she saw there. 

“Prison guard stole three million dollars... didn’t want to come quietly when I tried to arrest him.” 

Noelani’s eyes narrowed as they ran up and down his body and he figured she was probably extrapolating from that data. “Did you get checked out?” 

“Noelani, I’m fine...” Except her hands were already running down his sides and he couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath when she touched a particularly sensitive spot. He thought it was where he’d landed when Hardy had thrown him into a table. Or a wall. It was a bit of a blur to be honest. A very painful blur. 

Noelani made a little noise at the back of her throat that indicated dissent as clearly as an hour long speech would have. Taking him firmly by the hand, she led him towards her dining room table, pulling out a chair. “Sit down.” He did as he was told. “Shirt off.” 

Not quite how he’d envisioned hearing those words when he’d dressed to pick her up for their date but he pulled it free, made short work of the buttons. The bruising on his chest had definitely come up in the last hour or so and Noelani hummed as she leaned closer, eyebrows drawn close together, eyes following her hands as they tracked across his body. 

“Noelani, honestly, I’m fine...”

She shushed him, not blinking as she continued her ministrations. “Your breathing’s a little fast,” she said. “And your heart-rate feels elevated...”

He caught her hands in his. “Both of which are a natural reaction to having a beautiful woman running her hands over me.” She pressed her lips together at that but he could see the edges twitching as if she was fighting back a smile. The slight flush on her cheeks was a good sign too. “C’mere.” He pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap, sliding his arms around her waist, holding her tight. “I’m okay. I promise.” 

She let out a shuddering breath, resting her forehead against his. “I guess I freaked out a little,” she said and he understood why. They’d known one another for a long time, but this was the first time he’d been injured since they’d started dating. He remembered what it was like with his ex-wife, how scared she’d been when he’d been hurt on the job, especially in the beginning. The fact that Noelani knew what his job entailed, had seen it first hand on more than one occasion probably didn’t help either - sometimes a little knowledge could be a dangerous thing. 

“It’s okay,” he said, and he meant it. One of his hands trailed a lazy path up and down her spine and he really wished that they weren’t due to meet their friends at La Mariana. “You do know that’s not what people mean when they talk about playing doctor, though, right?” 

It took a second for the joke to land and when it did, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened and there was a second of silence before she started to laugh. “That’s not funny,” she said but he begged to differ. 

He didn’t point that out though, instead brushing his lips across hers. “Just so you know,” he said, pausing to repeat the action, “you can kiss me better any time you like.” 

“Oh really?” Her voice was soft, her smile delighted as she wound her arms around his neck. Her fingers ran through his hair, nails gently scratching and it made him shiver. “How ‘bout right now?” 

“Sounds good,” he replied and when her lips met his and her body shifted against him, it felt even better, bruises or no bruises.


End file.
